


Bad Hair Day

by Miscellaneous_Obsession



Series: Bumbleby Stories [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: A very flustered Blake, Blake is a bit of a mess, F/F, Yang being a softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_Obsession/pseuds/Miscellaneous_Obsession
Summary: Day 8 of Beetober - Flush, inspired ever so slightly by Blake's Volume 8 design release of her poofy hair.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Bumbleby Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001997
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Bad Hair Day

Blake let out a growl of frustration as she tried to tame her windswept locks, her ears twitching irritably with every failed attempt. A laugh from the right had her turning her piercing amber gaze to one Yang Xiao Long, who seemed to take amusement from her situation. The fond smirk Yang sent her way disarmed Blake instantly, her gaze softening as it met pools of lilac that reminded her of home.

Cocking a hip out of instinct, a silent challenge was held back on the tip of Blake’s tongue. Taking the cue, Yang swung down from the top bunk, landing only a foot behind the faunus. Reaching out with both hands, one took hold of the discarded hairbrush as the other gently grasped Blake’s delicate wrist. After a single tug, the faunus willingly trailed after her partner to her bunk, only to find herself pulled flush against Yang’s chest. Automatically her breath hitched, it wasn’t the first instance they had been in this situation, but something felt more intimate this time.

Before another thought could cross her mind, she felt the coarse texture of the bristles make their way through her tangled locks. However, with the repetitive, cautious motion, her hair became sleek once more. Blake couldn’t help but let out a barely audible whine at the loss of contact when both the brush and Yang’s hands pulled away. Instantly her ears flattened when they caught the tail end of that offending sound, leaving her feeling helpless as a dusting of pink began to spread across her cheeks.

Sensing her partner’s embarrassment, Yang pulled Blake back into a fierce hug, using the opportunity to rest her chin onto the faunus’ shoulder. With just the right angling, the blonde pressed a chaste kiss to Blake’s crimson red cheeks, taking note of how her ears flicked with the action. Blake almost squeaked as she felt Yang’s breath ghosting over her collarbone as her head returned to rest on her shoulder. Honestly, this woman would be the death of her, and she didn’t even know it.


End file.
